


Maybe

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Helloooo! So...where should I start? Im gonna start with the same old "English is not my native language and all mistakes are mine". Im sorry for my MIA as always lol. I know I know I still have to update "Landing Zone" BUT tonight I needed to be near my Alex, Maggie and William for Obvious reasons. We all know that SG season 4 premiered tonight and even tho I am not watching anymore, the emptiness of not having Sanvers and Maggie is still very much fresh. I do promise to work on my independent story (Landing Zone) next.Maggie's pregnancy feels like an eternity LOL I know. Anyways, we are close to the moment of truth...as close as the next update which will be another multi-chapter update ;) Now, I will warn you....it wont be pink and you might hate me so I hope you guys trust me enough.With all this being said, I hope you enjoyed this small and fluffy update for now and remember that the more you let me know about your thoughts in the comment section, the more I get motivated to update faster. Thank You for your constant support and buckle up for a wild ride in the next update.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! So...where should I start? Im gonna start with the same old "English is not my native language and all mistakes are mine". Im sorry for my MIA as always lol. I know I know I still have to update "Landing Zone" BUT tonight I needed to be near my Alex, Maggie and William for Obvious reasons. We all know that SG season 4 premiered tonight and even tho I am not watching anymore, the emptiness of not having Sanvers and Maggie is still very much fresh. I do promise to work on my independent story (Landing Zone) next.
> 
> Maggie's pregnancy feels like an eternity LOL I know. Anyways, we are close to the moment of truth...as close as the next update which will be another multi-chapter update ;) Now, I will warn you....it wont be pink and you might hate me so I hope you guys trust me enough. 
> 
> With all this being said, I hope you enjoyed this small and fluffy update for now and remember that the more you let me know about your thoughts in the comment section, the more I get motivated to update faster. Thank You for your constant support and buckle up for a wild ride in the next update.

Maggie throws her head back against the bathroom wall. Her eyes are shut tight and her teeth are biting her lower lip hard. She is sitting on the bathtub with her legs opened. Alex, kneeling next to the bathtub, had her hand buried deep inside Maggie.

”Oh” Maggie gasped, her breathing catching.

Alex kisses Maggie’s belly while she thrusts 3 fingers deep inside with steady movement.

It was a warm and sunny day. Alex and Maggie had an early appointment with their OB for Maggie’s regular check up and came out with the disappointing news that today, like the other past appointments, they couldn’t find out the gender of their baby. Aside from that, the blood tests came perfect and the baby was in perfect development. 

Maggie had just entered her 7th month of pregnancy. She couldn’t complain about this pregnancy because, like with William’s, it went by pretty smoothly. Nausea disappeared after the 3rd month and she didn’t suffer too much heartburn. Discomfort was always there of course. Even though Maggie didn’t made big bellies, she was still growing a living human being inside of her and judging by the pain in her ribs, a very active one. 

But they learned William’s gender very fast and not being able to find out about this one was giving Maggie mayor anxiety and today she just needed release.

”Harder please” Maggie moaned, her hands gripping hard at the edges of the bathtub.

”Relax baby” Alex whispered, taking one of her nipples into her mouth.

”No, I need harder Alex” Maggie demanded breathless.

”And I said, relax” Alex whispered in her ear while rubbing Maggie’s swollen clit with her thumb. 

Maggie took her hand between her legs and grabbed Alex’s wrist gently, encouraging her to keep thrusting.

”God you feel so wet and open for me” Alex moaned, resting her forehead against Maggie’s chest.

”Fuck” Maggie thrust her hip up slightly to meet Alex’s hand.

Alex kissed Maggie hard on the mouth, increasing her thrusts. Feeling Maggie’s thighs starting to shake, she also kept the pressure on her clit as well.  

“Mama!” A small voice came from the other side of the locked door. 

“Seriously...” Maggie whispered, grabbing Alex’s wrist tightly to prevent her from pulling out. 

“What?” Alex asked

”Can I have some cookies?” He asked

Maggie rolled her eyes because of course their son decided to ask that to Alex and not Maggie.

”Just one!” Maggie replied before Alex could tell him to eat the whole jar. 

The silent on the other side proved the boy’s disappointment at his Mommy replying instead of Mama. 

“Downstairs Danvers, Mama is not gonna change my decision” Maggie almost grunted.

Small footsteps and inaudible disapproving murmurs indicated that the boy had left. 

“So strict Mommy” Alex teased

”Shut up” Maggie grabbed Alex’s chin and pulled her down for a kiss. 

Minutes later, with her teeth buried in Alex’s shoulder to drown her scream, Maggie came hard in Alex’s hand. The tingling sensation she felt on her legs and stomach felt excruciating satisfying.

“God that felt good” Maggie breathed, her eyes closed.

Alex kissed her lips softly and stood up from the floor. Maggie opened her eyes and stared at her wife’s amazing naked body. 

“Help me up” Maggie smiled

Alex took her hands gently and carefully pulled her up. 

Maggie slowly stood out of the bathtub and cupped Alex’s face to kiss her passionately, Walking her back against the bathroom counter.

”Sit” Maggie said

“Maggie you don-“

”I want to taste you so bad” Maggie whispered into her lips, “Please” 

Alex pushed herself up on the counter and looked at Maggie expectantly.

Maggie trailed kissed down her neck, her breasts and stomach. Pushing Alex back against the mirror, Maggie opened her legs.

”My happy place” She smiled hungrily and kissed Alex softly around her pussy. 

Maggie literally feasted on Alex. Sucking and biting.

”You really like that” Alex said out of breath, her hand on Maggie’s head.

Maggie suck on Alex’s clit, “So hard” she teased, flickering her tongue on it. 

Alex opened her legs more and looked down to see Maggie devouring her.

”You keep doing that and I’ll come too fast” Alex protested, trying to guide Maggie away from her clit.

Maggie pulled away, “Put your hands behind you”

Alex swallowed hard and took her hands behind her.

Maggie nodded with a smirk and bent down to continue sucking on her very swollen clit causing Alex to flinch and close her legs. Maggie pushed them opened with her hands and continued sucking on her painfully slow. 

“It’s not fair Maggie” Alex grunted, arching her back, “I made you come first and that made me overly sensitive”

Maggie Ignored her.

”Im gonna come way too fast baby please” Alex looked down and tried to take one of her hand from her back but Maggie stopped her with a stern look. 

Maggie opened Alex’s labia with her hand and sucked more aggressively on her clit and around it. Occasionally tracing her tongue down to her entrance and back up to the clit. 

“Oh fuck” Alex moaned, giving in to Maggie and opening her legs more for her.

Alex’s orgasm ripped through her intensively. Maggie licked every single drop of juice that came out of her....and of course she didn’t stop.

”Maggie...” Alex said breathless.

”I know there is still more...” Maggie said, continuing her expertly oral sex demonstration. 

“Please please” Alex begged in a whisper.

“Oh come on....” Maggie looked up, “You love my mouth on you”

”I do baby...” Alex moaned, moving her hips now in Maggie’s mouth.

The utter desperation in Alex’s face and her beautiful swollen pussy on her mouth made Maggie’s own second orgasm to start building up. She took one hand down to her own pussy and started to stimulate her clit. 

“Oh yes” Maggie moaned.

”God I miss fucking you with my strap-on” Alex cursed

It didn’t took too long for both of them to orgasm almost at the same time. 

Maggie straightened up with a smirk.

”What?” Alex asked curiously

Maggie shook her head, “If it wasn’t because my back is killing me and because we have a 4yr old on the loose somewhere in this house I would definitely make up come a couple of more times”

Alex laughed, sliding off of the counter, “Oh I know you would” she kissed Maggie’s shoulder. 

After a quick shower, they both walked into their room to get dress.

Maggie looked out of her window when she heard Gertrude barking and gasped, “I told you Danvers damn it!” Maggie said, turning around accusingly towards Alex who was putting on a sweatpants.

”What?” Alex asked confused.

”I told you a hundred times to not teach him how to climb that damn tree!” Maggie said pointing out the window.

Alex frowned and walked closer to see out of the window. William was hanging upside down from one of the branches. His arms swinging around happily. 

“I-“

”Take him down now!” Maggie said angrily.

Alex was gonna say something when Maggie grasped her chest dramatically, “Oh my god....I can’t breath” 

Alex rolled her eyes, “Relax Maggie....he’s got a good grip on that branch”

”He can fall and break his neck you dumbass!!!” Maggie shouted

Alex put on a white shirt and turned around Ignoring Maggie’s dramatics. 

“And just so you know....you wasted your time on that bathroom cause guess what?!” Maggie said out loud.

Alex ignored her and walked out of the room.

”I am stressed all over again!” She shouted into the empty room. 

 

Alex walked towards their backyard tree where William was still hanging. She stopped near the boy and assessed the situation. William was hanging from the lowest branch which was not that high from the floor but high enough to break something if the boy fell from the position he was in. 

“Hey kid” Alex said, shoving her hands on her pockets. 

“Hey Mama” He grinned at her. Too many chocolate stains on his chin and mouth and Alex knew he might’ve taken more than one cookie. 

“Whatcha doing?” Alex asked nonchalantly.

”Hanging” William replied with a shrug. His face red from the upside down position.

”It is a bit high for you, aren’t you scared?” Alex asked

”Nope” William shook his head.

Alex turned to look up at her bedroom’s window and Maggie was moving her hands at her and moving her lips rapidly and Alex knew that she was probably threatening to murder her. 

“You know, Mommy is a little scared you might fall” Alex continued.

”Im strong Mama I wont fall” William said, swinging his body more.

This put Alex on edge, “Ok, stop buddy. Let’s get you down” 

“No no Mama” William frowned

Alex took a step closer and poked his ribs causing the boy to giggle, “I don’t think you are strong enough against tickles”

Alex continued poking him on his belly and ribs and William started to laugh uncontrollably. The grip on his legs loosened and Alex was ready to catch him when he eventually fell from the branch. 

“1 point for Mama and 0 for the kid” Alex said laughing, holding the laughing boy in her arms upside down.

The boy squirmed in her arms and Alex turned him around and put him down. 

“No more climbing unless me or mommy are with you, got it?” Alex ruffled his hair. 

William nodded, “Can I eat more cookies?” 

“You already ate enough” Maggie’s voice came from behind. 

“Just one” William lifted his small finger in the air. 

Maggie squinted her eyes at him.

”I was gonna grab one cookie and then there was three in my hands” William explained, his small hands on his hips dramatically.

”Three cookies?! Weird huh?” Maggie said lifting an eyebrow.

William nodded with a serious face. 

“Well, its almost time for dinner so no” Maggie said, turning around and walking back to the house. 

Alex looked at William, “Sorry bud...Mommy is the boss”

”Can she not have a belly?” William asked rolling his hazel eyes.

”Why is that?” Alex laughed

”She is always grumpy. She say always no no no” William said imitating Maggie.

Alex laughed out loud and started walking into the house with William.

”Maybe she needs a nap” He said 

“Maybe” Alex agreed

 

And as funny as it might sound, it was true. Maggie was on edge all the time. Every single one of her senses where all over the place. Everything stank or everything was too loud. Her body temperature was crazy. She would cry one second and be angry the other. 

“Im hot!” Maggie complained one night.

She was completely naked and Alex was literally wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.

”You are delusional is what you are” Alex said putting on a pair of socks. 

Maggie ignored her and stood up to mess with their central AC’s control pad. 

”Maggie for fuck sake, you are gonna freeze our child” Alex said pointing at William’s room. 

“No he won’t” Maggie came back to bed.

Alex turned around with a grunt and threw the heavy comforter on her. 

“You know, you are being very difficult” Maggie said, also turning around on her side of the bed.

Alex shook her head in disbelief. 

 

All of her feelins got  intensified by 100, both physically and emotionally. Alex’s been through this once already but for some reason this pregnancy in particularly has been a little more difficult to handle. For the late stages of this pregnancy, Maggie was like a box of surprises. 

“I can’t believe this!” Maggie said bursting through Alex’s lab door one day. 

Alex didn’t even looked up from her microscope.

”I am being sent to desk duty already!” Maggie said, throwing her hands in the air. 

“You are 7 month already” Alex replied

”And that makes me useless?” Maggie asked offended.

”Desk duty is not useless” Alex took a deep breath and rolled on her stool to another station to enter some data into a computer.

“Would you be happy being on desk duty?” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. 

Alex took a deep breath and looked up to see two silent lab colleagues working on their stations, “I am not pregnant, you are” she said.

”So you are blaming me” Maggie scoffed

”I am not blaming you” Alex said softly, rolling back to the other station to work on her microscope.

”Not me but the pregnancy” Maggie said defiantly.

”I-“

”That’s perfect. I can’t wait for this baby to be born so I can tell them all about how their mother blamed them for their other mother’s profesional failure!” Maggie said loudly and stormed out of the room.

”And Im not cooking tonight!” She shouted from the hallway. 

Alex blinked twice at the closed door. She turned around to see her two colleagues who now were facing her with a smirk on their face.

“Don’t” she said pointing at them. 

 

But not everything was bad. Maggie’s hormonal disaster was also good for Alex because Maggie was also very physical and very touchy...even though most of the time it happened in the worst possible situations.

“Happy Birthday Mom!” Kara said hugging Eliza.

The whole gang was at The Danvers’s house in Midvale celebrating Eliza’s birthday one Saturday.

“Thank Sweetheart” Eliza kissed Kara’s cheek.

There was music and birthday balloons. A table full of snacks and drinks. The kids were out on the back running on the sand. White Christmas light were decorating the deck. It was a beautiful night. 

Alex was on the kitchen cutting some fruits for the handmade fruit punch they were making.

”Hey” Maggie said coming from behind.

”Hey” Alex replied, focused of slicing a big pineapple.

Maggie kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Alex, caressing her firm stomach.

”Where’s William?” Alex asked.

”Running around with Ana and your father” Maggie said, her hands slowly going down her waist and down to softly caress Alex’s crotch.

”Sawyer” Alex warned her with a smile.

”What? I love how this jeans look on you” Maggie murmured against her back. Her hand cupping Alex’s pussy through her jeans firmly.

”Baby stop” Alex moved her hips away from Maggie.

Maggie pouted and stuck her tongue out before walking away from the kitchen. 

Hours later, Alex walks out to the deck to see Maggie leaning on the rail looking at the beach where William was running around with a balloon being chased by Ana.

Eliza and Jeremiah were laughing with Kara, Winn and Lyra who was holding a sleeping toddler Lily.  James and Lucy were giggling while cuddling on the other side of the deck on a hammock.

"Love this" Alex said, kissing Maggie's head.

"Yeah, me too" Maggie said with a smile, turning around and kissing Alex's neck. Her hands roaming dangerously back in Alex's body.

"You are insatiable" Alex chuckled shaking her head. 

"I love you so much and you are so sexy" Maggie murmured against her neck while caressing Alex's jeans between her legs again.

"Babe, people are literally here" Alex hugged Maggie closer to her, trying to hide Maggie's hungry hand from the public view.

"They are not looking" Maggie whispered in Alex's ear, "Plus those two are probably getting it too"

Alex turned her head to see Lucy and James in the darkest corner of the deck, suspiciously too quiet even though the hammock was moving.

"Don't you want to?" Maggie asked innocently, her hand caressing Alex's crotch firmly, "I bet you are all wet in here" she said.

Alex caught Maggie's lips in a heated kiss.

"Please" Maggie begged into the kiss, grabbing Alex more roughly.

Alex reached down and took Maggie's hand away from her now throbbing crotch, "Wait here" she said and ran into the house.

Minutes later Alex came out with a blanket and taking Maggie by the hand, she walked down the beach.

"We are going for a walk" Alex said to the group who only nodded, obviously more interested in their conversation.

Maggie stopped briefly, "William, I want you near Pawpaw and Mimi, ok?"

The boy only nodded, focused on trying to catch Ana.

 

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Alex asked, tugging her jeans back on and still shirtless.

Maggie was sitting on a rock looking at the moon. They'd just made love and Maggie was only wearing her T shirt and panties. Alex had guided them into a secluded area of the beach far from any human eye. The moon was so big a bright that they had enough light to feel safe. Alex left her shirt on the sand next to Maggie's pants and walked towards Maggie to sit behind her, pulling Maggie between her legs.

"Hey" Alex whispered again.

"Hey" Maggie replied, melting back into Alex.

Alex reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers, "What is it?"

Maggie shook her head, "I don't know....I can't help but feel weird"

"How so?" Alex frowned

"We still don't know the gender of the baby" Maggie said, taking their intertwined hands to rest on her belly.

"That's ok baby" Alex reassured her

"No Alex...With William we knew so fast and we chose his name so fast and we spent all of our pregnancy calling him by his name and decorating his room and buying clothes" Maggie sighed, "Now We've only bought the nursery's furniture and that's because we decided on plain Wood"

Alex kissed her head, "I know....but we still have time"

”Alex....I have 7 month already. We don’t have a lot of time” Maggie sighed frustrated.

Alex nodded silently not wanting to upset her wife.

"I know I sound silly. I am not the first woman to go through this. The baby's legs are crossed preventing us to see and It should be funny and the surprise should feel thilling and exciting but I can’t...all i feel is stress and anxiety..." Maggie closed her eyes holding back the tears.

"You have every right to feel this way" Alex whispered, "But I promise you that even if the baby is born without us knowing....It's gonna be perfect"

Maggie nodded silently.

"And about the name...well, let's chose one girl name and one boy name so we can be prepared" Alex shrugged.

"Sometimes I try to feel if I can sense it...." Maggie chocked

"Oh baby don't" Alex hugged Maggie tightly.

"With William I knew...." Maggie cried softly, "I felt he was a boy, I felt it in my heart"

Alex turned Maggie around to face her, "Hey....Stop comparing this baby and this pregnancy with William"

Maggie lowered her gaze with tears rolling down her cheeks but Alex cupped her chin and gently pulled her face up.

"This baby....is gonna be amazing" Alex whispered, "He or She will be so so so perfect and we are gonna hold him or her soon"

Maggie smiled and sniffed, "And kiss their little head" she chuckled with tears.

"And kiss their little lips" Alex chuckled and blushed

Maggie laughed, "And smell them" Maggie closed her eyes.

"They are gonna be ours and they will be as amazing as William in a different way because he or she will be a mind of their own" Alex smiled.

"Ours" Maggie repeated, "Our baby....Our William....Our Children" She pressed her forehead against Alex's.

"Our world" Alex whispered.

"I Love so so much" Maggie said, allowing happy tears to stream down her face.

"And I Adore you" Alex kissed her forehead and her nose and her lips softly.

She pulled away a little bit to bent down and whisper into the belly, "And you....boy or girl, We can not wait to meet you. I love so so so so so so so much" Alex kissed each word.

Maggie smiled and ran her fingers through Alex's hair. She continued listening to Alex's soft promises for their baby while she looked up to see the Moon, Big and bright looking down at them.

She took a deep breath and smiled. Maybe everything was gonna be just fine.

Maybe.

 

 

———————————————————————

**Alex Danvers’s Facebook Update:**

 

_I have shaken hands with Presidents. Sat down to eat with Owners of the world biggest & wealthiest companies. I’ve stood in front of thousands of people and I’ve faced life or death situations in my line of work. None of that compares to the thought of holding you for the first time. It literally takes my breath away. See you soon my baby. _

__

 

 


End file.
